


Ruben V. Forest (The Forest)

by Red_Sinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Horror movies are fun, Just some boys being dudes, M/M, More characters to be added, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner
Summary: A buncha high schoolers do weird stuff with magic(Just like that one show, magic won't come till later)((oof))(((summary could be better)))





	1. Welcome To Ruben V. High School

It’s 4:40, school starts in two hours. Jonathan stayed up talking to his best friend all night.  
“We have school is two hours. We are going to die.” Jonathan sighed into his phone.  
“So what? If we die we die.” Jonathan’s best friend of 8 years, Bennett, said probably moving around in his bed.  
“Aren’t you scared to see your ex at school?” Jonathan asked Bennett.  
“No, why would I be? We see them every year Jon.” Bennett said to Jon.  
“I know, hey, is Ray online?” Jon asked.  
“Maybe in the next hour. Hey, Andrew is online, wanna talk to him?” Bennett asked Jon.  
“Sure, I need something to laugh about,” Jonathan said looking around for his water bottle.  
Jonathan could hear Bennett’s fingers typing away. He could hear his dad leave for work. He could hear the alarms come from his brother’s room.  
“Ben, Liam’s alarms are going off,” Jonathan whispered into his phone.  
“Yeah, I could hear them, Andrew said he could talk.” Bennett calmly said.  
“Okay then, add the man,” Jon whispered once more.  
There was a pause, fingers typing, and then a booming laugh.  
“Good morning guys!” Andrew laughs through his phone which causes Bennett to laugh along.  
“Morning to you too,” Jon whispered hearing the laughter die out.  
“Oh my goodness!!” Andrew laughed out again.  
Jonathan started to laugh along with Andrew.  
“What are you laughing at? I know it’s not my beautiful voice.” Bennet said probably touching his face.  
“No, Ray sent me a video last night and I just gotta see it right now.” Andrew wheezed out.  
Jon could hear a groan coming from Liam’s room, he must be waking up.  
“What was the video? Was it the one with the turtles?” Bennett asked knocking could be heard from his side of the call.  
“No! It’s the one with the bunny!” Andrew giggles into his phone.  
The bunny video was a video, a bunny one, enough said. Ray, full name Raymond, always found ways to find certain videos.  
“Can someone explain to me how a blind kid finds better videos than me?” Jon asked sitting up in his bed.  
“That’s what John said when he met Ray, look where are they now,” Ben said a door was opening from his side of the call.  
“I know this isn’t a long chat, but I have to shower, bye!” Andrew says hanging up.  
“He’s gone and I’m heading downstairs to make breakfast,” Ben says.  
“Really? Then I’ll go get ready for school, see ya later.” Jon says waiting for Ben to say bye.  
“Okay, call back when you’re done, I still want to talk,” Ben says as he places his phone down.  
“Bye, Jon,” Ben says hanging up.  
It’s now just Jonathan, alone, in his room. It’s 5:20 in the morning and he’s by himself. He could hear his brother moving around his room. He should get ready for school. He stood up and stretched for a bit. He walked across the room to turn the light, he still felt tired. He walked into his bathroom, the cold tiles waking him up a bit.  
“Why do we have to go to school?” Jonathan asked no one but himself.  
He did his business and is no in front of the mirror. He is happy that he’ll see his friends again but to do that he has to go to a place he hates. Oh well, at least he’s good at school.  
“Jon! You awake?” Liam shouts banging the door.  
“Can you shut the fuck up? I’m awake, can you fuck off?” Jon shouts from his bathroom.  
“Don’t fucking yell at me you little shit!” Liam shouts back opening Jon’s door.  
“Then don’t yell at me!” Jon shouts poking his head out of his bathroom.  
“And why are you in my room!” Jon asked tossing a towel at his half-brother.  
“Fuck you, I’m older than you,” Liam said flopping onto Jon’s bed.  
“Whatever, just let me change. Get out.” Jon said walking to his closet.  
“Fine, I’ll be downstairs, holler if you need me,” Liam says walking out with Jon’s blanket.  
“Fucker left with my blanket,” Jon says to himself.  
Now he is finally by himself and made sure to lock the door first. He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a plain blue shirt. It’s not like he needs to impress someone, he’s not that type of person. 5:45, he should get going and meet up with Liam. Jon slipped his combat boots on and ran downstairs.  
“What did dad make for breakfast?” Jon asked his brother.  
“He didn’t make anything, you can make shit for yourself,” Liam said still in his pajamas.  
“Why aren’t you ready?” Jon asked all the way from the kitchen.  
“Because I don’t give a shit about what I wear,” Liam said laying down on the coach.  
“You know they are are going to say something about your face,” Jon said handing Liam a box of pop tarts.  
“So what? I’ll shave it later. Hey, can you get my keys from my room?” Liam asked pulling off the blanket.  
“Yeah, I’ll get you a pair of pants too,” Jon said walking back upstairs.  
“Thank you!” Liam shouts.  
He’s back upstairs, now looking for pants and keys. That is sure one way to start the school year off. His brother’s room is surprisingly neat for a person who doesn’t know how to cook eggs. His keys were on the dresser next to a picture of himself. His pants were under his bed, thank god they were clean. Since he was there might as well get his wallet and shoes for his brother. With those two things in his arms, he went back downstairs.  
“Hey, I got your shit,” Jon says handing Liam his clothes.  
“Thank you,” Liam said with a pop tart in his mouth.  
“Can you turn my truck on? I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Liam says handing Jon his keys.  
“Sure, are we going to pick up Ben?” Jon asked walking to the front door.  
“Yeah, maybe McDonald's too,” Liam said removing the blanket.  
“Yay,” Jon said in a monotone voice walking outside.  
He got in his brother’s 2007 Toyota Tundra and turned it on. He flipped through the station until he found one he liked. After 10 minutes he sees his brother walk outside. He walked outside looking like he partied all summer break.  
“Let’s go get Barney,” Liam said tossing a bag to the back.  
“It’s Bennett,” Jon said putting his seatbelt on.  
“Him too,” Liam says as he pulls out of the driveway.  
“Oh my god,” Jon said pulling out his phone.  
25 messages, 4 missed calls all from one person. Yup, Ray must be awake. Ray has always been the type to worry early in the morning. Jon unlocked his phone and clicked on the messages.  
“Good morning :)”  
“Morning!”  
“Are you awake??”  
“Is Liam awake??”  
“I talked to Ben, he said you were up”  
“!!!”  
Those were the types of messages he was getting from Ray. Jon turned down the music, this made Liam look at him.  
“Why’d you turn it off, my song was playing,” Liam says looking over at Jon.  
“Because I going to call Ray so shut up,” Jon said looking at Liam.  
He clicked the green ‘Call back’ icon and waited for Ray to answer.  
And just like that, Ray answered immediately.  
“Jon!”  
“Are you okay? Did you miss the bus? Please tell me you’re not sleeping in.” Ray asked probably waiting for his mom to wake up.  
“Good morning to you too. And no, I didn’t miss the bus. No, I didn’t sleep in.” Jon said with a smile on his face.  
“Hey! Ray, it’s me!” Liam said shouting, trying to get Ray to hear him.  
“Good morning, Liam. I’m only here to talk to Jon.” Ray said in an annoyed manner.  
“Hey, can you pick us up?” Ray asked.  
“Who’s there with you?” Jon asked looking at Liam, wanting to see the reaction on his face.  
“Yeah, John’s here, we were getting ready for school yesterday and he stayed over,” Ray said sounding happy about spending time with John.  
“Ray! What are you doing?” John says in the background.  
Jon could see his brother’s face go red. That’s right, Liam and Ray used to go out with each other but they broke up. Well, Ray broke up with Liam. Jon remembers hearing his brother cry about it, those were awful times. Jon could see the golden arches of a McDonald’s, time to get breakfast.  
“I’m talking to Jon, he’s going to pick us up,” Ray said.  
“Yeah, we are getting food first, we’ll be there in five minutes,” Jon said still looking at Liam.  
“Okay, be safe,” Ray said before hanging up.  
“I can’t believe he runs off with someone younger than him,” Liam says without thinking.  
“You’re one to talk, isn’t he younger than you?” Jon said turning his phone off.  
“Whatever,” Liam says driving into a McDonald’s.  
They waited for the two cars in front of them to get going. It was finally time for the two brothers to order. They just got two orders of Big Breakfast, two coffees, and two orange juices. They pulled out of the fast-food restaurant and head for the closest house that belonged to Jon’s friends. The first one being Andrew, he had a doughnut bot in his hands.  
“Good morning guys!” Andrew says getting in his seat.  
“Good morning, Andy,” Liam says moving his bag for Andrew.  
“So who’s next? We still have room.” Liam asked looking at Jon.  
“Bennett, then we could get John and Ray,” Jon said looking at his phone.  
Mentioning Ray made Andrew giggle a bit, the bunny video. Which made Liam turn his music back on, Take Me Home, Country Roads started to play. Andrew laughed louder at that song and tried to sing along. Jon could see the big house his best friend lived in. Bennett was waiting outside drinking what Jon hopes is coffee. Liam beeped his horn and made Bennett jump.  
“Get in loser we are going to pick up the other losers,” Jon shouts from his rolled down window.  
“Shut the fuck up, loser,” Bennett shouts back walking to the truck.  
“Andrew! Liam! How are you guys?” Bennett asked opening the side door.  
“I’m good, and what’s in that?” Andrew asked whispering and pointing at the cup.  
“Coffee. And maybe some whiskey,” Bennett whispered back.  
“Can you two shut it? I’m trying to drive.” Liam shouts at the two boys like an irritated father.  
“Sorry dad, it won’t happen again.” Bennett giggled out.  
Liam looked at them and went back driving. They pulled up to a cozy little house. Ray’s place.  
“I’ll go get them, you two make room for them,” Jon said looking over at the boys.  
“Them?” Andrew asked taking a sip from Ben’s coffee.  
“Yeah, John’s with Ray. So move your ass over.” Jon said handing Liam his coffee.  
“My ass is fine where it is, let’s just go get the lover boys,” Bennett says not moving.  
“Whatever, just move over when they get in here,” Jon says opening the passenger side door.  
Jon pulled out his phone texting Ray to open the door. To which he replied with a smiley face. Mrs. Hopps opened the door for Jon.  
“Hello, Jonathan, are you here for the boys?” Mrs. Hopps asked Jon.  
“Yup, my brother is driving us to school,” Jon said sitting down.  
“Who else is with you?” Mrs. Hopps asked.  
“Bennett and Andrew, they are with Liam. They are probably annoying the hell out of him.” Jon said sitting back against the armchair.  
“I do love that Bennett kid, anyway I should go get my Raymond.” Mrs. Hopps said getting up.  
Jon could feel his phone going off, probably his brother texting him.  
“Your friends are so fucking annoying >:(”  
“Jon!”  
“Hurry the fuck up!!”  
“They started to sing out loud, where the hell did you find them???”  
Jon thought about replying but it’s probably better not to. Jon could hear the muffled singing from his seat, oh how he wishes to see his brother’s face.  
“Jon! Sorry, it took long, I couldn’t find my backpack.” Ray said holding up his bag.  
“Asuh dude,” John says holding nothing but a pen.  
“Okay, hopefully, you boys make it on time.” Mrs. Hopps says handing Ray some money.  
“We will, bye mom,” Ray said kissing his mom.  
“Bye, Momma Hopps,” John says giving Mrs. Hopps a hug.  
“Bye, Mrs. Hopps,” Jon says walking to the door.  
Mrs. Hopps opened the door for the three boys. The 2007 Toyota Tundra moving side to side was sure an interesting sight. It stopped and a window slides down.  
“Hi, Mrs. Hopps!” Bennett shouts from the window.  
“Bennett! How are you?” Mrs. Hopps asked looking at the truck.  
“I'm good. And you?” Bennett asked back.  
“I’m good, why don't you go back inside. You need to go to school.” Mrs. Hopps said pushing the three boys to the truck.  
“Okay, bye Mrs. Hopps!” Bennett shouts rolling the window up.  
“You boys go on now, I don’t want to make you boys late for school.” Mrs. Hopps said walking back to her house.  
John opened the side door for Ray, to which Ray jumped in.  
“Ray! My brother!” Andrew says hugging Ray’s side.  
“Andrew! Good morning.” Ray says hugging back.  
“Johnny, my favorite fuck boy,” Bennett says poking his head out.  
“I could say the same to you,” John says finger gunning.  
“Can you move over? I have nowhere to sit.” John says leaning against the truck.  
“Andrew, I’m going to sit on you,” Bennett says moving closer to Andrew.  
“No, I don’t want your ass on me,” Andrew says pushing away Ben.  
“You’re going to love my ass,” Ben says fully on Andrew's lap.  
“I don’t want your boney ass.” Andrew cried trying to push Ben off.  
“Thank you, Ben, for making room for me,” Ray said sitting on Ben’s previous seat.  
“Yay, I have room too,” John said sitting next to Ray.  
“Don’t drop me okay? If you do I’ll kick you.” Ben says placing his legs on top of Ray’s lap.  
“Alright shitheads, and Ray, you ready for school?” Jon asked looking at the four boys in the back.  
“Nope,” John said taking his pen out.  
“Well too bad looks like you're going anyway,” Jon says handing Ray a coffee.  
“Can I have a drink?” John asked looking at Bennett.  
“Sure, I think you know what’s in it,” Bennett said handing John his coffee.  
Jon was happy with his group of friends. He was happy with his family, even if it’s just his brother and dad. He probably would be happier if he wasn’t in this town. But for now, he needs to go to school, he didn’t want to be late on the first day.


	2. We Could Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School suck but you still have to go, don't want your parent to go to jail.

Finding a spot to park wasn’t hard for Liam, he knew his way around the school’s parking lot. That’s the place where his dad taught him how to drive. But it was getting boring waiting in his truck for the school doors to open.  
“Why can’t they open the doors? I wanna see my friends.” Liam says getting out of his truck.  
“Because they don’t care about the students,” Jon says also getting out.  
“I mean, he’s not wrong,” John says getting out.  
John helped Ray out and grabbed his bag. Bennett crawled off of Andrew’s lap and out of the truck.  
“I can finally breathe,” Andrew says sprawling across the seats.  
“Fuck you, I’m not that fat,” Bennett says stretching.  
“Yeah, but your boney ass was hurting me,” Andrew says handing Ben his bag.  
Bennett replied with a middle finger. To which Andrew replies with a sad ‘awe’.  
“What’s up fuckers!” A voice says throwing himself at Bennett.  
“Holy shit, Luis, I haven’t seen you since ‘04,” Bennett says hugging Luis.  
“Shut up, tall man, aren’t you 12?” Luis said walking away from Bennett.  
“Fuck you, you’re like eight,” Bennett says walking next to Jon.  
“Nice one,” Jon said pushing Bennett.  
“Where have you been, man? You kinda dropped off the face off the earth.” John said getting next to Luis.  
“I was visiting family in Mexico,” Luis said leaning against Liam’s truck.  
“Visiting family or just never picked up your phone?” Liam said locking up his truck.  
“Are the doors open?” Ray asked butting in.  
“I think so, we can start walking inside. Doughnut?” Andrew asked holding the doughnut box.  
“What kind?” Luis asked walking with Andrew.  
Liam checked if he really locked his truck up and put his keys away. The group of juniors and one senior walk to the open doors of the school. They could see the stares from the teachers, they couldn’t believe that they have to spend another year with them. The only teacher that seems happy to see them is, Ms. Sanchez, the best math teacher ever in this rundown school.  
“Good morning, Ms. Sanchez,” Ray said walking up to her.  
“Good morning, Raymond. How was your morning?” Ms. Sanchez asked handing Ray his schedule.  
“Do I have your class again?” Ray asked sitting down next to the teacher.  
“Yes, most of your other friends do too.” Ms. Sanchez said drinking her coffee.  
She had to be there extra early to set her classroom up for her class. She took care of students who need discipline or need help. She is the detention teacher, a chill teacher in the detention teacher.  
“Is that Ms. Sanchez? My favorite teacher in this school!” Andrew said walking to Ms. Sanchez.  
“Good morning, Andrew.” Ms. Sanchez said handing Andrew his schedule.  
“Aw, I don’t get you in Chemistry anymore,” Andrew said sitting next to Ray.  
“Who did you get?” Ray asked.  
“Stupid Mr. Shaw, he doesn’t even teach the class,” Andrew said biting into a doughnut.  
“Whatever at least it isn’t Thomson,” Ray said to Andrew.  
“You’re not wrong,” Andrew says handing Ray a doughnut.  
The two boys sat together eating the doughnuts, waiting for their friends to come. They talked about the class they have, only looking up when they hear a familiar voice not so near them.  
“Yo, I just got my classes and I already hate it,” Liam said sitting near the two boys.  
Liam was talking to his best friend, Marvin, another senior. They were missing a third person. That third person usually is late, he probably won’t be here today.  
“Let me guess, you got Dr. Thomson?” Marvin asked eating a biscuit.  
“Yup, can't wait for getting detention for wearing my hoodie,” Liam said holding up his sleeves.  
“He needs to get his head out of his ass and stop being sexist,” Marvin said sipping some milk.  
“Thank you, Marvin, you are truly a man of this time,” Liam says patting Marvin’s back.  
Dr. Thomson was an English teacher, one of the worse teachers in the school. He can teach a class but no one really likes him.   
“I swear if I hear another group of people says ‘Oh my God! I haven’t seen you since forever!’ I will punch myself.” A voice says sitting next to Liam.  
“Same, it gets annoying real fast,” Marvin says moving his bag for that voice.  
“I love that you didn’t even say good morning to us,” Liam said.  
“Oh sorry, did I not greet you properly? Good morning shitheads,” Simon said sitting between the two seniors.  
“You’re as worse as my brother and that says a lot,” Liam said shaking his head.  
“Anyways, where do I get my schedule? I don’t want to end up like last year, I fucked up my whole year because of that.” Simon asked looking over at Marvin’s food.  
“Ask one of the senior teachers, one of them will give you a schedule,” Marvin said moving is food away from Simon, not wanting his food to be stolen.  
“I hope I have a class with one of you fucks,” Simon said standing up.  
“I hope we don’t,” Liam says putting his head down.  
The three boys were friends for a long time, all bonding with each other by playing games. Simon just left his bag with Marvin, not caring if he lost it because he could always get another one. Simon walked towards Raymond, them being friends before Liam started dating Ray. Simon was also the one who introduced them to each other. So he kind of blamed himself for their break up. But he’s also one of the funniest boys in the school.  
“Ray! My beautiful friend, how was your summer?” Simon asked giving Ray hug.  
“Hello Simon, did you get your schedule yet? I don’t want another repeat of last year.” Ray said giving Simon a hug.  
“Not yet, I’ll probably walk around the school until they find me or something, it is easier than doing it myself,” Simon said looking around the cafeteria.  
“Ask Ms. Sanchez, she might have it. She is one of the senior teachers.” Ray said to Simon.  
“Cool, thanks, see ya later,” Simon said walking off.  
The school’s layout is confusing, but you’ll always make it to class. Ms. Sanchez’s class is on the second floor, Dr. Thomson’s class is on the first, and Mr. Shaw’s class is on the second floor. For Liam his classes are all kind of messed up, most of the classes he didn’t ask for was on it.  
“We have Spanish together, so that’s something,” Marvin said pointing at Liam’s schedule.  
“I have Spanish? I already did French, I don’t need to take another language class.” Liam said looking at his paper.  
“We have Spanish and Gym together.” Marvin pointed out.  
“Maybe Simon has Gym too,” Liam said folding his paper into his pocket.  
“Probably,” Marvin says finishing up his food.  
The two seniors stopped talking and placed their heads down. They waited for a few more friends, even if they knew they won't be here until the first period. If there was going to be the first period, but looking at how many students are still coming in.  
“I want to go home and sleep,” Bennett says making his way to Ray and Andrew.  
“I just want to go home and lay down,” Andrew says handing Bennett a doughnut.  
“I’m so tired,” Bennett says sitting down next to Andrew.  
“Didn’t you stay up all night with Jon?” Andrew said looking over at Bennett.  
“We couldn’t sleep,” Bennett said resting his head on the table.  
“Why didn’t you call me? I could've helped you two fall asleep.” Ray said trying to reach out to Ben.  
“We didn’t want to because we knew you were asleep,” Bennett says grabbing onto Ray.  
“Where are the others?” Ray asks holding Ben’s hand.  
“They are still looking for the schedules, but I think John should be here soon,” Bennett says letting go of Ray.  
“Yeah, I just got a text from Luis that says he’s still in line,” Andrew said butting in.  
“Still? Ms. Sanchez had my schedule, maybe she has theirs.” Ray said out loud.  
“That took forever to get out of,” John says walking in front of Ray.  
“John! You’re here, good morning.” Ray said sitting up in his seat.  
“You already said that to me this morning,” John says sitting down on the floor.  
“I know, but I haven’t seen you since we got here,” Ray said petting John’s hair.  
“Did you miss that bad? You have my hoodie.” John said moving his head.  
“That’s cute? I don’t know, I’m still trying to get used to the two of you dating.” Ben said leaning back.  
“How did you know that? We haven't told anyone.” Ray said ‘looking’ at Ben.  
“Don’t act like I can’t see that little mark, Raymond,” Bennett says looking at John.  
“John, I thought you said that no one can see it,” Ray said kicking John a bit.  
“I said you can’t see it. At least your mom didn’t see it.” John said resting his head on Ray’s lap.  
“You two are dating? When did this happen? Why wasn’t I informed about this?” Andrew asked looking at Ray and John.  
“It happened during the break, and we didn’t want to tell anyone,” Ray said placing his hand on John’s head.  
“Wait, you two are dating? I thought John was straight.” Luis said sitting down on the table.  
“I’m not straight, so I look straight? I did go out with other boys before,” John said looking up at Luis.  
“Well, you better be quiet about that because Dr. Thomson is coming this way,” Luis says getting off the table.  
“I hope you boys know where your classes are at.” Dr. Thomson says looking at the group.  
The boys mentally cringed at the teacher, it’s hard to think that he is actually married. Andrew remembers having his class, it sucked. He always got picked on to answer a question. He’s thankful that he doesn’t have him this year and hopefully not next year. But he couldn’t say it in front of his friends.  
“Yes, sir,” Bennett says not looking at Dr. Thomson.  
“Ben, are you still captain?” Dr. Thompson asked Ben.  
“Yes, sir, the coach said I’ll still be for another year,” Bennett says still avoiding eye contact with Dr. Thomson.  
“That’s fun, hopefully, I’ll see one of you in my class.” Dr. Thomson says walking away.  
“I hate that fucker,” Bennett says looking for his coach.  
“Same, he’s creepy,” Luis says drinking some water.  
“Why can’t he be fired?” Andrew says resting his head on Ray’s shoulder.  
“Because the school can’t afford another teacher,” Jon said sitting next to Luis.  
“Facts,” Luis said high fiving Jon.  
“Plus, people have tried firing him since he first worked here, yet here he is,” Luis says rubbing his hand.  
“I had to walk almost all over the school to find Ms. Sanchez and I found her in her classroom,” Jon says patting Ben’s head.  
“Hey, you missed the great Dr. Thomson visit,” Andrew says handing Jon the last doughnut.  
“Hey, Benny, you cool?” Jon asked his now quiet friend.  
“Yeah, just hella tired,” Bennett said sitting back.  
“I think we are all tired,” John said from the floor.  
“Speak for yourself, I slept all night,” Luis says crossing his arm.  
Jon and Bennett replied with a moan and a middle finger, with Luis looking hurt as it happened. Those three were a fun trio.  
“Hey, can you tell me which classes I have,” Ray said holding his paper out hoping for someone to grab it and read it.  
“You have most classes with me,” Andrew says reading the paper in Ray’s hand.  
“Thank goodness I’m in a class with someone. Who else?” Ray asks waving his paper around.  
“We have English and Health together,” Andrew says handing Ray’s paper to John.  
“Babe, we have P.E together,” John said looking at the paper.  
“Babe? When did we start pet names?” Ray asked looking down at John.  
“I don’t know, now?” John said looking up.  
“I am literally about to puke,” Luis says pulling his paper out.  
“Do you think they’ll make us go to the first period? There is a lot of people in here.” Jon said out loud.   
“Probably not, we have more students than last year, you guys will probably stay here.” A female voice said behind Jon making him jump.  
“Crap, oh sorry, Ms. Sanchez,” Jon said turning around.  
“I’ve heard worse.” Ms. Sanchez said sipping her coffee.  
“Why are you here? If you don’t mind asking.” Luis said sitting down next to Jon.  
“I’m here to pick up my ‘homeroom’ class and get them out of the cafeteria.” Ms. Sanchez says looking at the group.  
“We’re your homeroom class?” Ray asked looking behind him.  
“Not really? I just need to pick some students up and in my class. I still need a few more students.” Ms. Sanchez says looking around for her other students.  
“Okay, just walk to my classroom, here are my keys and wait up there.” Ms. Sanchez says handing Andrew her keys.  
From the corner of his eyes, Liam could see his brother and his group of friends leave the cafeteria. Liam just brushes it off. He could see a teacher walk to his table. He is not ready to get told off. He could see Simon walk back, Marvin pointing it out.  
“My favorite seniors, how was your guys summer?” Ms. Sanchez asks the two now three seniors.  
“Oh shit, hi Ms. Sanchez, you look different. New haircut?” Liam asks looking at Ms. Sanchez.  
“No, it just grew out, you kids make me so stress.” Ms. Sanchez says sitting down.  
“Isn’t there supposed to be another one? A fourth one?” Ms. Sanchez says looking at the two.  
“Yeah, a couple more, but Simon went out looking for his schedule,” Marvin says looking down at his food.  
“Okay, text your friends telling them to meet up in my class, you’re coming with me.” Ms. Sanchez says standing up.  
“Is that where my brother was going?” Liam asks gathering his stuff up.  
“Yes, now come on, I don’t want the principal to get on my ass.” Ms. Sanchez says helping Marvin with his food.  
“Did you just curse? In my Christian server?” Liam says looking at Ms. Sanchez.  
“Simon says he’s on his way up there. The others are still stuck in the crowd, but slowly making their way out.” Marvin says putting his food in his bag.  
“Isn’t Simon the one with the blond hair?” Ms. Sanchez asks.  
“No, that’s Brian,” Marvin says still on his phone.  
“Sorry, it’s hard to remember names, I have so many students.” Ms. Sanchez says.  
“Anyways come on, today is going to be a long day.” Ms. Sanchez says walking up the stairs.  
They all knew they need some time to think about the rest of the day. They are going to be stuck in one class, chilling with the teacher. They’ll probably miss the first fight of the year, too bad. Maybe Ms. Sanchez will order food for her students. The adventures of a new school year, burning hate of some teachers still burns. But at least they get pizza for lunch.


	3. Wanna Hear A Story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New names pop up more than I can update, I honestly forgot who I added the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long to do, but I'll be back for more.

The room was filled with children, not young ones, just high school students. They were separated in groups doing whatever they want, not really whatever. One group was with the teacher, they were around her desk. Marvin, Luis, and Simon. Something these three have in common is that they all have a job. Marvin is the most in touch with the latest technology, he found a job as a call center representative. Simon having the biggest ego decided to get a job as a lifeguard, knowing CPR for his horrible pickup lines. Luis got a job working at his family’s restaurant as the dishwasher, he likes to help his family with whatever they need. Sure the other students may have jobs, but they have jobs that mean more than get money. They all got chairs except Simon who decided to sit on the teacher’s desk.  
“Ms. Sanchez I have a question I hope you can answer,” Simon asks the teacher typing away on her laptop.  
“Sure go ahead, make it pg though.” Ms. Sanchez said not looking up.  
“Where did you work before coming to this school?” Simon asks looking over.  
“I worked as a bartender at a club, my boss was a nightmare and a pain.” Ms. Sanchez said looking up from her laptop.  
“I had a dad punch me because I told his kid to stop running,” Simon says touching his face.  
“The only thing that happens in my job is some family drama,” Luis says rolling his eyes.  
“I wish I had that, some asshole told me to watch their kid and left them alone. It’s not my job to look after children like that.” Simon says getting off the teacher’s desk.  
“I was about to say you do watch after people,” Marvin says looking at Simon.  
“Whatever, a job is a job, I’m just ready to go home and lay down,” Luis says laying his head down on the desk.  
“Hey, Sanchez, when do we get food? Like, I’m really hungry” Simon says getting off of the desk.  
Simon got a great look at the class, all of his friends are somewhat spread around the room. The boyfriends chilling together with Jon, Bennett, and Andrew. Liam was just chilling next to the door, playing on his phone. His head shot up when he heard a knock on the door. He looked over at the teacher before opening the door. Ms. Sanchez was going to say something be just let Liam do his thing.  
“You know how long it took for us to get here?” A female said walking inside the classroom.  
“Hey, at least you are here, I was about to go to sleep,” Liam says making room for the female.  
“You whore, you didn’t say anything to me.” A male voice says walking after the female.  
“Eric, my favorite Salvadorian, how could I forget you,” Liam said lowing his voice.  
“I am the only other girl? It’s worse than last year.” The female said sitting down.  
“No, Marie, we have a few more, I tried to get more in here.” Ms. Sanchez says looking over.  
“Good, because the only other girl I see is Simon,” Marie says looking over at the teacher’s desk.  
“I heard that you know, I have something down there you know,” Simon says walking over.  
“Yeah, you have a pussy,” Eric says pointing at Simon.  
“You’re a dick, Eric,” Marvin says sitting down next to Marie.  
“You’ve been in America for how many years and that’s the only thing you know? Come on Eric, you can do better.” Simon says pulling out a seat for Eric.  
“I am more of a dick than you have one,” Eric says flipping off Simon.  
Ms. Sanchez emailed some other teachers asking for the schedule of the day. Some answer that it will be a half day, others answer they will go to their first-period class and stay there the whole day, but they might go to their first-period class. She looks over her students, she knows stuff about this school they don’t know. She kept her rosary beads near her desk and her small bible in her purse. She knows her place in her job, she couldn’t force her students her religion and she knows that. She was supported by her family to pursue teaching, but this school makes her wish she did something else. She got the feeling of someone looking at her through the classroom windows. She remembers seeing a pile of owl feathers outside the window, she feels like she might be cursed. She felt cursed in a school she works in.  
“Uh, Ms. Sanchez, the announcements are on.” A student says to her.  
“What are they saying?” Sanchez asks the students.  
“They are getting teachers to go down and get some students, only if the class is empty. I think we are good in here.” The student says next to her.  
“Thank you, Andrew.” Ms. Sanchez says sitting down next to her student.  
“Uh, it’s Jon, not Andrew,” Jon says sitting next to his math teacher.  
“Sorry, that was a misunderstanding on my part.” Ms. Sanchez apologizes and pulled her phone out.  
“Are you going to get more students?” Jon asked trying to look over her shoulder.  
“Yes, I’m still missing some students. And one of the students is still on break.” Ms. Sanchez says walking to the door.  
“Like who? I think Brian is still out there.” Marvin says butting in.  
“We have a new student and a few others. I think Bennett’s sister is going to be in this class this year.” Ms. Sanchez says grabbing her keys.  
“I’m pretty sure my sister goes to another school? She can’t be going here, early college thing you know.” Bennett says coming in to hear his sister’s name.  
“No, I checked, she’s coming in as a senior,” Sanchez says looking at her phone.  
“Marvin, you’re in charge until I come back.” Ms. Sanchez says walking out and closing the door behind her.  
The first thing Marvin does is get Simon and Liam to rearrange the room. Marie and Eric watch from the pile of bags Simon tossed over. Jon asked for a reason to move the desk, Marvin just saying whatever. Luis being dramatic laid on the floor as a protest. Bennett sitting down in the corner with Andrew still wondering about his sister. John is laying on the floor with his head on Ray’s backpack, but John wanted to do something.  
“Hey, Andrew, got any stories to tell?” John asked twirling his pen, scooting over to Andrew and Bennett being followed by Raymond.  
“Oh, I know one, it’s a good one,” Andrew says sitting down at a desk.  
“Is it about Pig Face? His story is a good one to tell.” Ben says putting his phone away.  
“Oh, I like the story about Running Rabbit, the original one,” Ray said sitting next to John.  
“No, I'm talking about an underrated myth, the Prince of Hell,” Andrew says pulling his phone out.  
“Wasn't he a real person? I'm pretty sure one of us is related to him.” John says looking over the room.  
“I'm pretty sure it's not Ray or Ben, they're not from here,” Andrew says.  
“Yeah, I'm from Canada and Ben's from Ireland, so it could be one of you two,” Ray said poking his boyfriend.  
“Or maybe it could be your baby brother?” John says moving Ray's hand away.  
“Maybe,” Ray said putting his hand down.  
“Enough talk about Ray’s brother lets get back to the story,” Andrew says trying hard to stay in track.  
“Charles Tolkien was the boy accused of being a witch only to be found out later to be the son of Satan,” Andrew says showing a picture of the forest nearby.  
“Why the picture?” Bennett asks pointing at the phone.  
“You guys don’t see it? It’s right there.” Andrew said pointing to the corner.  
The boys looked at the picture. Ray placing his hand on his face. John and Bennett shook their heads, with Ray just shrugging.  
“Whatever just let me tell the story,” Andrew says putting his phone up.  
The other three boys hushed up and sat around Andrew. They knew the story but it’s always told wrong by the person.  
“He was born into an all-female family, the only other male was his father. He was the youngest, but since he was the only male, he was the only right one to be the heir. That person was Charles Tolkien, the youngest out of seven children.” Andrew says in a low voice.  
“Speak up, I’m pretty sure Ray can’t hear you,” Ben says scooting up some more.  
“Wait, like J. R. R. Tolkien?” John asks placing his elbow on Andrew’s desk.  
“No, his name was supposed to be Tolkien, just listen,” Andrew says looking over at John.  
“Wait before you start again, do you need some water? I think you need some water.” Ray said get up and looking for his bag.  
“Um, that’s Luis’ bag,” Ben said looking at Ray.  
“Sorry, can you help me?” Ray asked putting the bag down.  
“Raymond you beautiful man, just sit back down,” Andrew says picking up a backpack.  
“Oh is that mine? There is a bottle of water in the big pocket.” Ray said sitting down next to John.  
“Can I start now? If I get stopped one more time, no more story time. I know you don’t want me to ruin my voice but please sit down.” Andrew says opening the bottle and sipping some of the water.  
“You can start now, but I think Simon is eavesdropping,” Ben said looking over at Simon.  
Simon looked back at Ben and gave him a little glare. Ben just laughs and made a ‘come over’ motion with his hands. Simon just shook his head and went back talking to Marvin and Liam.  
“Okay, where was I?” Andrew asks looking at the three.  
“You were at ‘he was one of seven children,’” Ray said resting his head on Andrew’s desk.  
“Oh, right. For you guys wondering, it takes place around the 1690s, the Salem Witch Trials. So don’t attack me about the time period.” Andrew says taking another sip of water.  
Bennett was going to ask about the time but just stopped before he said anything.  
“And he remembers seeing his great aunt being burned on the stake. He is said to still remember her screams, his aunt shouting at them about more witches in the family. People started to ask questions about her screams. Who else could be a witch, but they soon brought it down to one person.” Andrew says looking at the trio.  
“Wait, so this story takes place a long ass time ago?” Ben asks thinking.  
“Yes, and because of the times back then, no one knows if it's true or not,” Andrew says in a happy voice.  
“He’s making it sound like it could have actually happened,” John says to Ray, not believing the story.  
“John, don’t worry, it’s probably not real,” Ray says whispering to John.  
“Charles was in his room writing about his plans to visit Virginia during the summer. He hears a knock on the door, it was quiet. It was his oldest sister, the firstborn and someone he looked up to.” Andrew says ignoring the conversation ray and Bennett are having.  
“She asked him a very simple question, ‘Charles, are you practicing witchcraft?’ He was shocked at that, he couldn’t believe what he was asked. Charles looked at his sister, ‘No! Why do you believe that I would be practicing in that.’ And his sister looked over at his bed, ‘Let me check under the bed.’ His sister walked over and looked around and he followed his sister over his bed. He looked with his sister, moving around books and clothing. Do you guys know what she said? Do you know what she said?” Andrew says sipping his water.  
It felt like he was about to say the most dramatic thing ever, but he had to stop because of a knock at the door. Marvin got up from his seat to check who could possibly be at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a wattpad and Instagram :)  
> @red_sinner - Instagram  
> red_sinner - Wattpad  
> You'll see me post stuff about writing on Instagram


	4. The Lazy Part Of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also called: The Lazy Excuse Of The Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm not too proud of this chapter. This is basically me introducing new people to you.

“Who do you think is at the door?” Simon asks looking over at Marvin.  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s Charles Tolkien,” Bennett says placing his hands on Andrew's desk.  
“Whatever, it’s not Charles Tolkien, it’s Ms. Sanchez,” Simon says rolling his eyes.  
Ms. Sanchez came in with a few other kids, but most important more girls in the class. More kids start to come in until they stopped coming. The classroom is full but there are still a few seats open. Some are sitting where ever and talking, but most of them are quiet.  
“All right everyone, please sit down in a chair. Simon, don’t sit on my chair.” Ms. Sanchez says moving to the front of her class.  
“We have new students this year and I want everyone to introduce yourself to each other. Just say your name, one or two things about yourself and sit down.” Sanchez says leaning against the whiteboard.  
Most of the students groan at that, every year they say the same thing. But as Ms. Sanchez says, there are new students.  
“My name is Romona Sanchez and I own two dogs.” Ms. Sanchez says walking to her chair and sitting down.  
This was probably the first time anyone heard about her dogs.  
One of the new students raise her hand, “What are their names?”  
“I have a Rottweiler and a Doberman, the Rottweiler is named Queen and the Doberman is named Darling.” Ms. Sanchez says showing the girl a picture from her desk.  
“Can I go?” Simon asks raising his hand.  
Sanchez nods and Marvin just rolls his eyes. Liam just looks over and thought about what Simon will say.  
“My name is Simon Lee, I’m a Leo and I enjoy calligraphy,” Simon says sitting down.  
“What the hell is ‘callagraph’?” Liam asks from his seat.  
“It’s a visual art, it’s like cursive but for extra people,” Simon says pulling a notebook out and showing off the writing.  
“Does anyone wants to go next before I start choosing randomly?” Ms. Sanchez says leaning back in her chair.  
“Bro, she completely interrupted your story,” Bennett whispers to Andrew.  
“I’m not going to lie, I’m not complaining”  
“My name is Marvin Gordon and I know the password to the school’s private wi-fi,” Marvin says sitting down and high-fiving Simon.  
“Marvin, send that thing to me,” Luis says from across the room.  
“Come on Marvin, you have to have something better.” Ms. Sanchez says   
“Uh, I enjoy coding, any more you want from me?” Marvin says pulling his headphones out before putting it back down.  
“Oh, I want to go! My name is Eric Adimari, I’m also a Leo and if I was straight I would go out with Marie.” Eric says blowing a kiss at Marie.  
“I am loyal, sorry,” Marie says with a smile.  
“Sorry to intrude but can I go?” One of the new kids ask.  
“You can go, I don’t mind,” Marie says sitting down for a bit.  
“My name is Brian McCormick, I’m senior this year which I am shocked about and I work at a diner,” Brian says sitting down next to Marvin.  
“I want to get this over with so I can sit down. My name is Marie Zapata, I’m from Mexico and my dream job is to be a dancer.” Marie says with a smile.  
“What kind of dancer?” A girl asks sitting next to Luis.  
“The type of dancer who earns the money,” Marie says.  
“Money is nice to have. My name is Valerie O’Connell and I collect swords.” Valerie says sitting down next to Marie.  
“Why swords?” Simon asks turning his chair around.  
“Because it’s one good thing to spend money on,” Valerie says from across the room.  
“Uh, yikes. My name is Bennett O’Connell, I enjoy playing fútbol and longs walks on the beach.” Bennett says sitting down next to Jon.  
“Are you related to Valerie?” A boy asks from his seat next to Brian.  
“We’re twins, but I’m the oldest and more attractive,” Bennett says looking back at his sister.  
“We’re twins, but I’m smarter and I know how to kick someone’s ass,” Valerie says not looking at her brother.  
“Rude! At least I can find a man and keep one.” Bennett says leaning up.  
“Excuse me, I don’t need a man telling me how good I am at something. I don’t sleep around the house.” Valerie says standing up.  
Marie looked at Valerie, seeing a girl fight is always nice to see. Jon looks back at his best friend, he is digging himself a grave. Marie thinks she should stop her fellow senior, but she knows someone will stop it.  
“Okay, you two are taking up time, someone else go before they start fighting again.” Ms. Sanchez says looks at the siblings.  
“Hi? My name is Jonathan Woods, I enjoy listening to VanRX and I want to be a social service worker.” Jon said sitting down next to his best friend.  
“Same, ‘Hold On Next’ is my favorite song.” A girl next to Liam says.  
“Uh, ‘Blue Eyes’ is probably the one I listen to the most,” Jon says turning around.  
“Whatever, my name is Liam and I want to graduate and I want to go to college,” Liam says sitting down.  
Simon and Marvin looked behind them at Liam. Ms. Sanchez looks at the trio, she still couldn’t believe they will graduate, more like she couldn’t believe that Liam will graduate  
“Liam, stand up and repeat that. And correctly this time.” Ms. Sanchez says with a sigh.  
“My name is Liam Woods, I graduate this year and I am planning to go to Ruban State College,” Liam says from his seat.  
“What are you going there for?” Ms.Sanchez asks from her seat.  
“Engineering is the top answer, I like messing around with my truck.” Liam lies laying his head down.  
Liam doesn’t like to tell people the things he is saying, which is why he lied to his teacher. The only people that know what he is doing are his two best friends and his dad. He just wants to go back home and sleep.  
“My name is Luis Rodriguez, I’m working as a dishwasher and I am hoping to become a baker,” Luis says trying to get other students to follow.  
“Same, my name is Saint Vergara by the way. This is my first year here and I’m sad to say my last one too.” Saint says sitting down two seats away from Liam.  
“Is Saint even a girls name?” A boy asks looking at her.  
“It’s a name for a boy but it fits her,” Valerie says from her seat.  
“My name is Toby Bishop and my favorite food is anything with avocados,” Toby says sitting two seats away from Valerie.  
“Avocados are the best food ever,” Luis says from his seat, the girl next to him agrees.  
“Ray, I think it’s time for you to go,” John whispered to his boyfriend.  
“I’ll go if you go first, I don’t want to interrupt someone,” Ray whispers back.  
“Fine, but I think Sanchez is trying to say something,” John says looking at Ms. Sanchez.  
“Everyone, we are going to stop for a while, we are going to walk to the cafeteria.” Ms. Sanchez says standing up and walking to the door.  
The first students to stand up was the whole row in the back. All new students. Being upstairs mean it took a while to get to the cafeteria.  
“The first day of school and I want something good to eat,” Jon says sitting down.  
“I just want to go home and get some good ass sleep,” Bennett says sitting down on Jon's left.  
“I want to hear the end on Andy's story,” Raymond says across of Ben.  
“Come by my house, my mom just bought the Final Destination series,” Simon says sitting a table away from the juniors.  
“Fuck that, don’t you have the Jigsaw series?” Liam asks sitting next to Simon.  
“Yeah, and the Friday the 13th series and Halloween,” Simon says looking at Liam.  
“I want to try Chik-fil-a, is it good?” Eric asks sitting down with Marie.  
“Yes, but no. They are homophobic, I don’t like that.” Marie says looking for someone.  
“Oh, well, how about Buffalo Wings?” Eric asks Marie.  
“Marvin, do you know where my queen is? I want to see her again.” Marie asked the tired boy.  
“No, I don’t know if she did even come,” Marvin says showing Marie his phone.  
Marvin’s phone shows an Instagram post, Marie’s girlfriend is currently in Iceland and won’t come back for days. It looks like a lot of people didn’t come.  
“To be honest, I want to tell another story. Which one should I tell?” Andrew asks around the table.  
John who came back from the lunch line sat down next to Ray. He got ‘chicken fingers’ and ‘frise’, he really didn’t have a choice, lunch food is trash.  
“How about the mystery about the missing kids? They been missing for a long time.” John says picking the fake food.  
“I mean, I could but I think we shouldn’t,” Andrew says on the controversial topic.  
“Running Rabbit?” Ray asks leaning against John.  
“I find his story sad, they really didn’t deserve to die,” Bennett says looking at Andrew.  
“A story is a story, it doesn’t come alive and bit you in the ass,” Valerie says sitting next to her brother.  
“False, some of those stories have proof about it being real.” One of the new kids says sitting next to Valerie.  
“Whatever, which story are you doing?” Jon asks looking at his brother’s sister.  
“Let’s start with the Running Rabbit. I actually love that story.” Andrew says looking over at the group of kids around him.  
Simon got up with Marvin, Marie, and Eric to hear the story. Simon wanted the two exchange students to hear stories from his hometown.  
“Every time I hear this story, I almost cry every time,” Bennett says wiping a fake tear from his eye.  
“Well, hold on to your napkins because this is going to be a ride,” Andrew says with a smile.  
The story of the Running Rabbit is about to start.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blind Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468795) by [Red_Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sinner/pseuds/Red_Sinner)




End file.
